Reliving The Nightmare
by yamimitsukai
Summary: "How is it," Lucifer mused as he idly stroked Sam's hair while Sam was sitting at his laptop. "that you are more afraid of clowns, than of me?" Sam flinched, but otherwise ignored the Devil wearing a human vessel. Lucifer wanted to find out why Sam feared these stupid humans with painted faces; after all, shouldn't he be the being that Sam Winchester feared most?


**So, this is my first Supernatural fanfiction. And it may have some errors because I haven't finished season 7 yet, but I'm getting there. **

**Plucky Pennywhistle's Magic Menagerie is based off a place called Chuckie Cheese's that's in the West coast of America. It could be in other areas, I'm not really sure. But it has this large jungle gym area that's connected by pipes, rope ladders, stairs, and slides. If you get confused, don't hesitate to ask and I'll attempt to clarify. **

**Enjoy! **

**Reliving the Nightmare**

"How is it," Lucifer mused as he idly stroked Sam's hair while Sam was sitting at his laptop. "that you are more afraid of clowns, than of me?" Sam flinched, but otherwise ignored the Devil wearing a human vessel. No, Lucifer smirked as he noticed Sam trying to discreetly press the now healed cut on his palm.

"Sammy, Sammy. That's not going to work." Sam pressed down even harder, blood starting to well up from where his nails were cutting into his skin.

"I'm real, Sammy-boy. You will forever be stuck with me." Lucifer wanted to laugh, to laugh and to break Sammy even more, because he could. But more pressing matters were at hand. Like how this human child was more afraid of men painted in ridiculous outfits and face paint than him, the Fallen Angel who tortured him for about 180 years. Give or take a few decades.

"I'm going to find out, Sammy." Lucifer ceased his petting, and grabbed Sam's hair, holding it tightly, and pulled his head back so Sam was forced to look into his tormentor's eyes.

"Now, are you going to make your life relatively easy for once, and just tell me?" As predicted, the younger Winchester defiantly shook his head. Lucifer grinned. Prefect.

"Well then, Sammy-boy. How about I take a dive into your grapefruit, hmm? Let's view those memories of your favorite clowns together." Lucifer chuckled as he felt his power respond to his will and transport himself and Sam into the human's mind. Within moments, he faced a grotesque colored building, with a large gaudy sign reading "Plucky Pennywhistle's Magic Menagerie" in bright neon colors.

"This is what you humans use to entertain your children? More proof that humans need to be eradicated." Lucifer scoffed at the figure on his right.

Sam was staring at the large clown head on the building in horror.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no." Sam moaned and turned to run. Effortlessly, Lucifer caught him and held Sam in place.

"You are not running from this, Sam. Not when it took me nearly forty years for you to try and run away from me when I was torturing you. I want to see why these stupid people make you so frightened."

"Please no. Don't make me do this, please." Sam pleaded, trying to pull away. Lucifer ignored his begging and strode to the entrance of the building dragging Sam behind him. No one paid them any attention, as they were not part of the original memory.

"Alright, Sammy." A familiar, if younger sounding, voice attracted the Devil's attention. Lucifer turned his head and saw a adolescent Dean trying to pry off a child size Sam from his hand.

"Time for you to let go. I got stuff to do."

"No, Dean! I don't want to stay here, I'd rather stay at the motel! Don't leave me here!"

"Sorry, Sammy. You need to have fun, now scat!" Dean managed to free his hand and walk quickly to the exit, walking straight through Sam as he did.

"Even at such a young age, Dean didn't want to be around you, Sammy." Lucifer chortled. "How old is he, twelve, thirteen? And he already doesn't want anything to do with you." Lucifer basked in the hurt feelings he could feel from child Sam. The best thing about memories, at least to Lucifer, was the emotions he could sense from the host of the memory, in this case, little Sam. Older Sam was shaking next to him, small tremors that caused his entire frame to tremble, and he kept pulling at Lucifer's grip, possibly hoping beyond hope that Lucifer would let him go.

Lucifer felt a strong surge of fear and turned to where little Sam was standing, one of the clowns hovering over him. Older Sam finally stilled, his eyes trained on the clown who was talking to his younger self. Lucifer walked closer, eager to hear the conversation that had his Sam so very spooked.

"You know, I never got your name, the last time we played." The clown was saying, standing uncomfortably close to the child.

"I never played with you, now leave me alone." Sammy's firm tone hid the fear that Lucifer could feel so well. The eight, nine year old turned and practically scrambled to get into large jungle gym in the middle of the floor.

"You're greatest fear is a clown who played with you? Really, Sammy?" Lucifer scoffed.

"His definition of play was vastly different from mine." Sam whispered, his face ashen and sweat beaded at his brow.

Lucifer watched as Sammy crawled into the pipes that connected the different areas of the jungle gym and he observed as the clown clambered inside after him.

Lucifer frowned, he wanted to see what Sam was seeing. Which meant he would have to extend himself into the memory's mind and forge a deeper connection with the memory. Closing his eyes, Lucifer crept along the connection that he had with the little Sam and found himself looking at the inside of brightly colorful plastic tubes. His awareness was now connected completely to Sammy's mind. Lucifer felt himself walking half crouched in a tunnel, as Sammy moved noisily towards the other end of the gym. Sam turned the corner and froze as the clown was sitting right in front of him.

"Hiya, boy." Sam gasped and quickly turned around, half running in the opposite direction. Going into another tunnel, Sam was stopped once again by the clown. Lucifer could acutely feel Sammy's desperation; it was rolling off him in waves, as he tried to get away from the stalker clown. Another tunnel, another corner, the clown was there. Down a different tunnel, different corner, the same damm clown was there. It took Sammy another ten minutes, to scramble down a tunnel that led to a slide. Lucifer was ashamed to say that **he** was starting to feel anxious from the clown. Sammy did a quick look behind him, before sliding down and landing in the ball pit at the bottom of the gym. Moving quickly, Sammy scuttled across to the exit, the relief in the emotions almost tangible in Lucifer's mind.

Which turned to blind stark terror as something-someone- grabbed Sammy's ankles and pulled him below the surface of colorful balls. Sammy was able to let out a shrill scream before a gloved hand covered his face wrestled his body to the bottom of the pit, numerous balls nearly suffocating the small boy as well as the larger body which was crushing his bones on the mats that lay on the floor of the pit. The face of the clown loomed over him in the darkness of the pit, the painted face searing and scarring his mind for years to come.

"You're not allowed to leave, Sammy." The clown giggled as Sammy struggled to free himself. "You can't leave me here alone." His grip tightened, and Sammy's movements became sluggish as he fought to get air into his lungs. Tears flew down his face, as black spots started appearing in his vision. Lucifer fought to release himself from his connection with little Sam; the emotions rolling off of the kid suffocated him and he needed distance **now**. It was several long agonizing seconds later that Lucifer found himself back in his vessel's body, gripping Sam's arm so tightly that he had nearly crushed his humerus bone. As it was, if this was Sam's physical body, he would have had a fracture at the very least.

"How did you survive?" Lucifer asked, as he let go of Sam.

"Someone heard me scream and rescued me from the bottom." Sam whispered, his face even more ashen than it was earlier.

"And the clown?" Lucifer was angry, more than that, he was pissed.

"A ghost. I think."

"You think? Aren't you supposed to be a hunter? This is what your life is!" They watched as little Sammy ran out of the building with one of the store employees chasing after him.

"I ran straight back to the motel. Dean was furious when he came here and found out I had left. He yelled at me for hours when he finally got back." The scenery faded to a motel, where they could view a silently crying Sam being yelled at by an angry Dean. "I didn't know anything about the supernatural at this point in my life. I thought I was hallucinating everything because the employees said there was no clown in the jungle gym at all. So I never said anything to Dean." Sam turned to Lucifer, and the Fallen Angel saw unshed tears in his expressive green eyes.

"You're so weak." Lucifer muttered as he flicked them out of Sam's mind.

Out in the real world, Sam was slumped over his laptop, seemingly sleeping after a long day of research. With a snap of his fingers, Lucifer sent Sam to his bed at the motel, and made sure he was fast asleep, before slumping into the chair that was recently vacated. Holding his head in his hands, Lucifer cursed humans. Their fucking emotions! He couldn't handle them, especially not any of the terror that he had felt through Sammy in the memory. He, once the Morning Star, had never felt fear before, but after today…well, now he knew why the humans were so screwed up.

Standing up, he stood over the prone form of his once vessel.

"For what its worth, Sam." Lucifer started. "I apologize for making you relive that fear." How was it that humans showed comfort? Oh yes.

Lucifer pressed a kiss on Sam's forehead, the young man never stirring.

"There, don't expect anymore nice things from me." Lucifer blinked out of existence and elsewhere in the world, an all-knowing face smiled gently that his once-favored son showed compassion for the first time in a long, long time.

**End.**

**No idea where this came from, honestly. I just watched Season 7 episode 14, Plucky Pennywhistle's Magic Menagerie and I had to write this out. Because the amount of fear Sam had for the clowns was way beyond a normal fear. **


End file.
